


Devs

by darkoraclegirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Police, Superheroes, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Robbie and Stephen Amell's trailer for Code 8. If you haven't seen it I suggest looking it up because it is an amazing idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devs

**Right now this is just something I needed to get out of my head. I may continue it or I might abandon it. Regardless of what I do it would be really nice to hear thoughts and opinions on this story.**

**The base idea for this was gained from the trailer for Code 8, which is up on indiegogo right now to raise money for it to be made into a full movie. Please check it out as it looks awesome and if you donate you can get some amazing things like you name in the credits and even be invited to Robbie and Stephen Amell's birthday party.**

 

**Right now the Avengers (and more to the point the Marvel universe) haven't come into play just yet. But they will in a later chapter (so long as I can keep this story alive).**

**So please comment and let me know what you like and what you don't so that I can improve and hopefully make this into a good story for all to enjoy.**

**Oh yes, it's also hasn't been looked at by a beta. So if stuff is wrong that is all on me.**

* * *

 

When the first powered people started appearing there was panic and fear. No one was sure what to do with these powered people. So at first people tried to round them up and keep them away from humans. That had led to the first war between humans and powered. It took five years till the humans and powered were able to make peace.

These days humans and powered were live in peace. Or something close to it at least. For while humans are able to live as they always have, powered people get cheated all the time. The police had gained weapons that allowed them to fight powered people who get out of hand, including drones to aid against the more dangerous one. Powered people have the same rights as humans, but it doesn't always feel like it.

*.*

Bonnie Mahoney rarely tells anyone if she is human or powered. It's got nothing to do with how humans try powered people. She just doesn't like talking about it. Even if it's for a job. Thankfully workers have the right to not answer that question if the job they are doing doesn't require a certain power or if there is machines and tools that can be used in place of powers. Which was great news as Bonnie and four of her powered friends got selected for some work taking down an old theme park that had long since fallen into disrepair.

The work was hard, even on the powered workers and they spent hours under the hot sun. But the work was good and the promised pay was great. So Bonnie and her friends did everything that was asked of them. But when the pay came around Bonnie and her friends became annoyed.

"Hey!" Sasha called to the guy passing out the pay. "This is barely even half of what we were promised. What gives?"

The guy raised his hands. "Hey look, this is what I was given to pay you guys with. It's out of my hands."

"Sasha let it got. We can make up with other jobs." Jack told her.

"But this is bull shit! We do the same work as humans, for the same amount of time as the humans working the same job and yet we don't even get half the pay!"

"Drop it Sasha! I'd rather not get the cops after us over so little." Bonnie sighed as she pocketed her pay and stood to leave.

Sasha growled but said nothing as she followed her friends to the parking lot.

*.*

Bonnie, Jack, and Sasha were walking along the street after the rest of their group had dropped them off.

"Humans are fucking assholes! We've got powers and yet they stiff us all the time. If we wanted to we could do all kinds of damage." Sasha growled as her eyes turn golden and slitted.

"And then the cops would come and put us down. If not them then the meches." Jack reminded.

"It's still bull shit! We're suppose to have equal rights and yet our rights get violated all the fucking time. And when we fight for our rights anything that proves us right gets lost or misplaced and the case dismissed due to lack of evidence. How the fuck is that right when if we violate a human's rights we get ripped a new one and our punishment is far greater then that of a human's." Sasha argued.

"Regardless of that we still have to follow the rules if we want to live." Bonnie pointed out before police sirens sounded behind them.

"Great, what now?" Jack sighed as the three stopped and turned to the approaching cop car.

As the two cops in the car got out Jack groaned.

"The one with red hair is officer Taylor. He's got a bad attitude towards powered. Please don't say or do anything to piss him off." Jack warned.

"Afternoon officers." Bonnie greeted, trying to sound friendly and relaxed.

"What are you folks down in this part of town?" The brunette officer asked as he looked between the three of them.

"On our way home after work." Jack answered. "We were helping take down that old theme park up on Ramford Lake."

"Really?" Officer Taylor asked, clearly not believing them.

"Sir I have my proof of residence card if you want to see it." Bonnie offered.

The brunette held out his hand for it.

Bonnie took out her wallet and handed her's to him, to her right and left Jack and Sasha did the same.

The brunette looked over the three cards, glancing up at them to compare the pictures on the card. "Alright." He nodded as he handed them back. "How long ago did you three get back?"

"Couldn't have been more the half an hour. Our friends dropped us off at the gas station just down the road." Jack answered.

"Who was your employer?" The brunette asked.

"Marcus Raymond. I have the paper with his contact information that I used to reach him to get us the job today." Jack offered.

"Let's see it." The brunette held his hand out for it.

Jack removed the paper from his coat pocket and handed it to him.

Sasha crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Got something to say Cat?" Officer Taylor asked referencing Sasha's feral power.

Sasha said nothing in response.

"I said," Bonnie quickly cut in. "Please sir. Sasha's just made about the pay we got for our work today."

"I didn't ask you!"

"Curtis stop it. You know how ferals get when angry. I would rather not have to fight one because you kept poking her." The brunette snapped.

Officer Taylor grumbled but said nothing.

The brunette sighed and handed the paper back. "So you three were over at Ramford Lake. What time did you arrive there?"

"We got picked up by our friends at 7 am. Didn't finished till an hour ago." Jack explained.

"So then you weren't here when the break in happened?" The brunette asked.

Bonnie frowned. "Break in?"

"Took place at 11:42 am. Just three houses down from here." The brunette said.

"Three house? But I live three houses down!" Bonnie was now worried her place had been hit.

"Don't worry. It was the house across from yours that was hit." The brunette told her.

Bonnie tried to remember who's house that was. "Abbey? Abbey's house was broken in to? Is she ok?" Abbey was like the grandmother of the street. Always looking out for everyone in the neighbourhood.

"She was out of the house at the time it happened. No one was hurt." The brunette told her.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Officer Taylor snorted. "Didn't think your kind believe in god."

The brunette glared at him but said nothing.

"Sounds like the only problem here is with you." Sasha said.

"What'd you say?!" Officer Taylor snapped.

The brunette went to say something when a pick up truck flew down the street, coming to a sudden stop not three feet from them before four men jumped out with gun.

"Put the weapons down!" The brunette ordered and he and officer Taylor pointed their guns at the men.

"Die freaks!" One of the men shouted before opening fire on Bonnie and her friends.

Bonnie and Sasha managed to dodge out of the way. But Jack wasn't able to move as fast and took several bullets to the chest.

When the men stopped shooting the brunette and officer Taylor started moving towards them, ordering them to drop the weapons and surrender.

"Jack!" Sasha cried and she and Bonnie tried to stop the bleeding. "Jack hang in there."

Jack gasped and coughed up blood. He was bleeding heavily and the amount of blood coming from mouth was alarming.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. Her blood was now boiling in her veins.

"Jack? Jack!" Sasha shouted as Jack went limp.

"Those freaks should've been wiped out from day one! They don't belong." One men shouted at the cops.

Jack had been Bonnie's friend for years. Having been there for her since before she moved in to the neighbourhood. Now he was dead. And it was all the fault of those men.

Green eyes slowly began to turn blood red, black lines spreading out across her body as her canines began to lengthen into fangs. Jack's blood was pulled from his corpse and onto her arms, reshaping into claw like gloves.

"B-Bonnie?" Sasha had never seen Bonnie's power before. Didn't even know if she had a power. But what she was seeing from her kind and gentle friend was like something from a nightmare.

Bonnie stood and turned to the men and cops.

"What the?" One of the men breathed. He and his partners had dropped their guns, thinking they had nothing to worry about.

The cops turned to see what was happening.

"Ms! Ms stand down." The brunette ordered before Officer Taylor shot five rounds into Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged off the bullets as if they were water and charged at the four men who'd killed her friend.

*.*

Bonnie awoke in a cell designed for powered people. She had a fuzzy memory of what happened and she was still dressed in her bloody clothes.

"I see you're awake."

Bonnie turned and saw the brunette officer standing outside her cell.

"Bonnie Mahoney. You are registered a powered but what your power is isn't. Why is that?" He asked her.

"Can you figure out what my classification is?" Bonnie sighed.

The man raised a brow at her. "To tell the truth I've been through all the records and found nothing on what you are. Your power seems to have to do with blood manipulation, yet you also have some level of immunity to pain but only while in some sort of berserker rage. Anything else I can't figure out. Do you have multiple powers?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Was tested for that but the test proved I'm not. No one knows what I am." Bonnie then snorted. "Other then in jail."

The officer gave her pitying smile before something popped into his head. "I'll be back."

*.*

"Alex are you out of your mind?!" The chief demanded after hearing what his officer had to say.

Alex Miho was American Japanese with short brown hair and soft blue eyes. He'd join the police force at 22 and tried to make it his job to show kindness to humans and powereds alike.

"Sir you said so yourself not an hour ago, the public are going out of their mind over Ms. Mahoney. Saying that what she did was self defence and out of grief. The mayor himself has ordered the charges be dropped and she be released so that the calls to his office from people screaming for this to be done will stop." Alex reminded.

"And you want to make her a cop?" The chief asked in confusion as to what the Mayor's order had to do with giving her a badge.

"No sir. Remember years ago there was an idea for a team of powered and humans to deal with the things that even the mechs struggle to face? I am suggesting she be made a part of that." Alex explained.

"That idea was never implemented because it was deemed unfit for public safety. Now you want to make a person, who has proven to be a berserker of some level a part of this?"

"Sir think about it. The crimes against powered people is growing every day and the powered community is starting to take action into their own hands. If we want to prevent the start of a second war with powereds we need to show them that we do care about their safety and that we are willing to work with them to stop the attacks. I believe she could be the start of this team and prove herself highly useful against these attacks." Alex explained.

The Chief sighed.

"Please sir. Bonnie Mahoney is more then the creature who killed those men. I've read her file over and over and everything about her saids that she is right for this team."

The Chief eyed Alex carefully. "This doesn't have to do with your past with powereds?"

Alex shook his her. "No sure. This is about doing what is right."

Sighing one final time the Chief stood, rubbing at the stump of his left arm that had been burnt off by a pyro. "Very well Alex. But I am putting you in charge of this grow. It will be up to you to keep them under control. To recruit both humans and powered people. Should something go wrong it will be on your head first." The Chief then ran his right hand down his face. "This is my last year as head of this department Alex. I beg you, do not make me regret this."

Alex smiled. "You won't regret this sir." Alex promised.


End file.
